


That Which Binds Us Together

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bukkake, Coming on Peter for the sake of the pack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris, Scott, and Derek jerk off onto Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Binds Us Together

Peter's already shirtless when Scott gets to the loft. Shirtless and kneeling in the middle of the floor, Chris' hand on his shoulder. 

When Derek and Chris had first spoken to Scott about this, he hadn't quite believed them.

_"You want me to masturbate over Peter?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But why?"_

Derek had said it was about strengthening the bonds between Peter and the pack. That Peter had held himself on the edges too long, that they'd all let him. That Peter was, effectively, little more than an omega at this point.

_"And Peter's okay with this?"_

_"He understands why it has to happen."_

When Scott had asked who else was going to be doing this, Chris had told him that it was just the three of them. Alpha, family, and mate, Derek explained. Explained that the bond Peter had with Chris was enough to anchor him for now, but if anything happened to Chris, then they would need those stronger pack links.

Which is why Scott finds himself walking into Derek's loft with the intention of jerking off over Peter Hale. Because he agrees with Derek, but not for the reasons Derek gave. After all, Scott is more than sure that if anything ever happens to Chris, then no amount of pack bonds would stop Peter from becoming feral vengeance wrapped in fur and claw.

He's doing this because Peter deserves a chance. Scott hated Peter for a long time. Hated that Peter was responsible for him becoming a wolf, responsible for Scott's mom being thrown into a life where getting kidnapped and patching up her son's pack were accepted as a given.

But then Mexico and Eichen House happened. And Scott knows Peter was dancing on the edge of sanity, because he worked with Kate Argent, worked with the woman who destroyed his pack. And there's no way that would have happened if Peter had been anywhere close to thinking straight.

So, even though Stiles had told Scott he was crazy, Scott had gone to Eichen House anyway, gone to see if there was any way he could reach Peter. Because Peter, whether they want it or not, is still pack, and Scott still feels that link to the wolf that bit him. It doesn't matter that Peter's no longer an alpha, that he's barely even a beta, he's _pack_.

But when Scott had arrived at Eichen House, it had been Chris he'd found. Found him sitting in Peter's cell, with Peter's head in his lap as he'd carded fingers through Peter's hair.

Peter had been barely coherent, drugged up and half unconscious, as Chris murmured soft words to him.

Scott had asked what Chris was doing there, and although part of him hadn't expected Chris to tell him, he had. In hindsight, finding out the history that Chris and Peter had with each other hadn't been such a surprise. Scott had thought that maybe it went some way to explaining Chris' reaction to him and Allison. Victoria's anger had been a hunter's disdain combined with a mother's worry. But Chris' anger had been more settled. Like he knew that a relationship between a hunter and a wolf was fraught with too many obstacles.

"What changed?" Because something had to. Something had to put Chris in Eichen House and in Peter's cell.

"I found Kate," had been the response. "I found Kate, and now I'm the only one left." He'd looked up, meeting Scott's gaze. "I was young and I was foolish, and I loved him. I loved him, and I left him, even though I knew I was his mate, his anchor. Because I thought that was how it had to be."

A wry smile had crossed Chris' lips. "Turns out I still love him."

They hadn't taken Peter out of Eichen House straight away, it had been a long, hard journey. Scott had visited regularly, seeing improvements each time he saw Peter, and wondering if this was the Peter that should have been. The one whose mate hadn't abandoned him and whose dreams weren't plagued with fire and smoke and the screams of his pack.

The first pack meeting after Peter's release had been thick with tension. Stiles still thought Scott was insane for giving Peter another chance, and Lydia had been all for killing him and being done with it.

But Scott was still alpha of the Hale-McCall pack, and he'd been the one to see the improvement in Peter.

Peter hadn't said anything that first time, had sat on the stairs in the loft, his silence wrapped around him like a shield. Even the barbed comments thrown his way by Stiles hadn't had a reaction.

The next few meetings had been the same, with Peter a silent watcher on the edges.

And then there'd been the rogue omega who had turned up in town, introducing himself by way of gutting a walker who had been hiking on one of the trails. They'd cornered him in the preserve, but he'd managed to slip past Kira to aim for Lydia. It had been Peter who'd stopped him from striking, taking a gut full of claws in the process.

Peter hadn't gone back to the loft with the rest of them afterwards. Had, instead, limped slowly back to Chris' SUV, while Chris had told Scott he was going to take Peter home and patch him up.

The act had marked a shift, a change. But Peter was still on the edges, still only had those tenuous threads to anyone who wasn't Chris.

Which led them to here. Led to the three of them surrounding Peter, cocks in their hands as they stroke themselves.

Chris is hard before he even opens his jeans, and it doesn't surprise Scott. Peter is Chris', and Chris makes no apology for that.

Before this had happened, before Scott had actually been in the loft, he'd thought he might have difficulty getting hard, had told himself to think of the way Kira bites her lower lip when she's concentrating, or the way her eyes crinkle at the corners when she laughs.

But he doesn't need it. There's something heady about being there, about the way Peter is willingly on his knees in front of them. It's the first time Peter has expressly acknowledged Scott as the pack alpha, as _his_ alpha. And it makes Scott's wolf howl.

It only takes a couple of strokes before Scott is hard, his fingers lightly teasing over his dick as he glances at Derek and Chris.

Derek's not fully hard, but he's getting there, and Scott wonders how he feels, given that he's about to masturbate over his uncle.

Scott shifts his attention back to Peter when he realises Peter's looking at them, blue eyes sharp as his gaze moves from Scott to Derek and back again.

"Only Chris gets to come on my face," he says, and it's the first words Peter has spoken since Scott walked in.

Scott nods, ignoring the part of his wolf that's pushing at him to take and mark and claim. Because even if he doesn't want Peter that way, there's still a wolf on their knees before him, submitting to him.

No one moves for long moments, and then Peter leans forward, a smirk on his lips as he licks a stripe up Chris' cock.

"Jesus, Peter," Chris moans, his hips hunching forward, like he's trying to chase Peter's mouth as Peter moves back.

"Are we doing this?" Peter comments, his eyes never leaving Chris'.

It's Chris who breaks the stalemate, wrapping his fist around himself and starting to jerk his cock.

Derek isn't far behind, roughly stripping his cock, his eyes closed. Scott starts to stroke himself, the scent of precome thickening in the air.

The three of them shift slightly, ending up in a circle, surrounding Peter. Chris is still directly in front of him, and neither he nor Peter have turned away from each other.

None of them speak, there are no sounds in the loft beyond the slap of skin against skin, and of breathing, getting heavier with each minute.

Derek is the first one to come, the sharp tang of his release pricking at Scott's nose. The come lands on Peter, white streaks across his shoulder. Derek doesn't tuck himself away, but reaches out, rubbing his release into Peter's skin.

Scott watches as Derek's hand moves over Peter's shoulder, over the top of his back. Derek steps back when he's done, giving a small nod to Chris as he tucks his softened cock back into his jeans.

Scott's wolf is rumbling inside him, demanding that he overlays Derek's claim with one of his own. The scent of precome and come, of arousal and want and need, saturates the air, rolling thick over Scott's senses as he breathes in.

Scott twists his wrist, knowing exactly what he needs in order to get off. He grunts as it hits him, his own come splattering onto Peter's skin. Following Derek's example, Scott reaches out, his fingers moving over the warmth of Peter's skin as he rubs his come into the other wolf. He rubs until all he can feel on Peter is a thin, tacky layer.

Scott moves away once all traces of white have gone, standing next to Derek as he puts his dick away.

Which leaves only Chris. Chris, with his cock in hand and the gaze that's never moved from Peter's face.

Peter's staring up at Chris, and Scott never thought he'd ever see a look like that on Peter Hale's face. Like Chris is the answer to every question Peter's ever had.

Chris reaches out with his free hand, cupping Peter's cheek. Turning into Chris' touch, Peter closes his eyes. He tilts his head back, like he knows what's coming, like he's intimately attuned to the faster breathing and the quiet noises Chris is making as he strips his cock.

Chris' hand is moving faster over his cock, the slick of precome glistening over his fingers and along his length. He stiffens slightly as he comes, white raining down onto Peter's face. Some of Chris' come lands on Peter's lips, and Peter's tongue darts out to lap it up.

Dropping to his knees in front of Peter, Chris lifts his other hand to Peter's face, holding him gently. His thumbs rub over Peter's cheeks, slicking the come there across Peter's skin.

"Mine," Chris says quietly, and Scott turns away, suddenly embarrassed. He just jerked off onto Peter, just stood around him with two other men and came on him but none of it felt as intimate, as intrusive, as it does now.

"Can you feel him?" Derek asks, and Scott realises he can. Realises that the dull pack link he normally feels with Peter is stronger, brighter. Not by much, but it's a start.

"Yeah," Scott replies, "I can."

"The link should continue to get stronger over time, according to Deaton," Derek says.

And Scott can feel the blush on his cheeks at the knowledge that the next time he walks into work, his boss is going to know that he did this, that he stood over Peter Hale and jerked off on to him.

Peter's on his feet when Scott looks back over, standing next to Chris as he pulls a shirt on. And the henley may be covering his skin now, but Scott can still smell himself and Derek on Peter.

"Next pack meeting is tomorrow night," Derek says.

Peter nods at him, and Scott wonders if he'll still be able to smell them all on him during the meeting. Wonders if Peter will keep the scent on him, or if he'll be showering as soon as he can.

He watches as Chris and Peter head towards the door, Peter so close to Chris that the back of their hands touch as they take each step.

The door to the loft closes behind them, leaving Scott and Derek the only ones there. There's a careful look on Derek's face, like bringing Peter back into the pack means more than just making sure Peter has another anchor if he ever loses Chris. And Scott thinks that maybe this is the first time Derek's felt like he has a chance of getting Peter back as family.

"Tomorrow?" is all Scott says when Derek notices him looking at him.

Derek nods. "Tomorrow."

They'll see what it brings.


End file.
